


Внутри

by Silwar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Fear, Gen, Phobias, Psychology, Surreal, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar
Summary: Сборник коротких (или, возможно, не очень) драбблов о страхах и фобиях. Используются триггерные образы и темы.
Kudos: 4





	1. Открытое пространство

Мои мысли в мгновенье исчезают.

Широкое, совершенно бескрайнее небо ложится на голову и плечи своими миллиардами тон веса. Под неподъемным одеялом кости трескаются, сжимают и прорывают органы, и единственное, что вырывается изо рта, это немой крик, слишком тихий, чтобы эта громада могла его услышать. Я хватаюсь за голову, пытаясь удержать ее на месте  
.  
Колосья и травы, камень и бетон обернулись липкими щупальцами, жадно хватающими меня за ноги и пытающимися оторвать по куску плоти себе. Но они не эгоисты, они не пытаются прокормить себя же, нет. Там, под слоем липкой почвы, находится нечто более могущественное, чем можно себе вообразить. Оно, вероятно, пытается заговорить, но я слышу только атональное гудение, скрежет и лязг, и кажется, что мой мозг вот-вот выпрыгнет из ушей от созидания этой какофонии, и вены прорвут кожу. 

Мои ноги подкашиваются, не в силах держать тело, и я трясусь. Мерзкий, колкий озноб пронзает мою грудь, живот, конечности. На меня устремлены сотни глаз, непременно устремлены сотни глаз, они везде, и каждая пара с интересом и некоторым смущением смотрит на то, как я судорожно глотаю воздух. Боже, я причиняю им столько неудобства.

Горизонт сворачивается тугой лентой вокруг моей шеи, и я царапаю ее ногтями, пытаясь содрать с себя паразита. По ниткам травы ползают насекомые, пусто щелкая жвалами. Я чувствую, как их маленькие лапки на моей лодыжке, и я постепенно покрываюсь хитином. Солнце сжигает трабекулы радужной оболочки, и она окрашивается в красный, и глаза заливаются кровью. Мое зрение пропадает, я плачу и с надрывом кричу. Все мое тело сжимается и пульсирует, оно становится похожим на желе или медузу, и каждый желающий без труда увидит мои органы и кровеносные сосуды. 

Я хочу не чувствовать своих костей, не упираться ладонью в локоть, пытаясь обхватить свою грудную клетку, но из царапин на них вырастают шипы и больно-больно колют мясо, и в моих легких не остается воздуха. Я хватаюсь руками за лицо, земля под ногами лопается и бурлит, но кто-то трогает меня за зудящее плечо и говорит: «Пойдем домой. Это плохо».


	2. Социальное взаимодействие

Кажется, что на километры вокруг сплошной воздух, если не вакуум. Я парю где-то в центре всего, пытаясь нащупать пальцами что-то осязаемое, но безуспешно. Внизу океан. Он переливается красками, становясь то темно-зеленым, то ярко-розовым. Так странно. Мне всегда казалось, что у океана может быть только один цвет. Мне страшно от того, что это оказалось неправдой, и было бы лучше, если бы о палитре океана жизнь сказала бы мне раньше. А сейчас мне грустно и одиноко.

По поверхности воды щебечет легкая рябь, но местами можно увидеть белую пенку, как при сильной волне. Тихой песне моря столько лет, что иногда бывает сложно понять эту цифру, и она не кажется такой уж большей. Осознание приходит, когда сравниваешь ее со своим веком или вспоминаешь, как прошел год. Черт возьми, сколько же таких же годов было до этого. Некоторым людям хотелось бы иметь возможность жить дольше, намного больше привычного человеческого срока, но меня такая перспектива не на шутку пугает. Иногда мне сложно смириться с тем, как долго длится день, и жизнь длинной в сотни или тысячи лет крайне негативно сказалась бы на моей психике. Кроме того, мне всегда хотелось жить здесь и сейчас, и, наверное, было бы сложно придерживаться такого стиля, таща за собой хвост из тысячелетнего опыта.

Там, внизу, бурлит жизнь: растут кораллы и водоросли, плавают рыбы, поедая друг друга, в конце концов, волнуется океан. За этим интересно наблюдать, но я даже не могу представить, каково может быть участие в подобного рода событиях. Мне больно думать о том, как вода лижет мои ноги, ведь я не умею плавать, и, оказавшись там, непременно утону. Я тут же рисую в голове картинку, как океан сдавливает мои легкие, заставляя выплюнуть пузырьки воздуха, и я беспомощно сжимаю зубы, чтобы соленая, душная и острая вода не затекла внутрь. Мои глаза закатываются, и я теряю сознание, отдаваясь бездне.

Нет. Нет. К черту.

Там опасно, чертовски опасно, и океану будет на меня плевать. Он и единый камень не сдвинет, чтобы помочь мне. Здесь же хорошо. Здесь нет никаких хищников, и я пусто существую, не нуждаясь ни в воде, ни в еде. Однако, у меня всё еще есть тело, и часто я жалею об этом. Без него было бы удобнее, просто быть каким-то абстрактным комком мыслей. Удобство можно было бы искать и в простом небытии, но я не хочу не существовать. Я люблю думать, и порой меня даже увлекает происходящее в океане. 

И я парю посреди молочно-белого ничего, и ничего легко прикасается к моим волосам. Я хочу улыбнуться, но стоит мне повести хоть одной мышцей на лице, ничего предложит мне спуститься. Я не хочу, чтобы у меня что-то спрашивали.


	3. Железные стены

Лифты всегда вызывали у меня тревогу. Я не сразу захожу в них, сначала оценивая их вид и возможное состояние, сжимаю зубы, когда двери, толстые и тяжелые, мелко трясясь, закрываются, и не спускаю глаз с моргающей лампочки, вжимаясь в стены при малейшей тряске. Друзья и близкие надо мной посмеиваются и нарочно дергаются, когда едут со мной, но я привыкла, и не обижаюсь. Я считаю свой страх пустяком, но всё равно, будучи одна, скорее буду пыхтеть на лестнице, чем одна зайду в лифт. 

Порой мне стыдно, но я несколько насмешливо отношусь к людям с фобией самолетов. Мол, цифры же говорят, что это самый безопасный транспорт, а цифры не могут врать! Позже я узнала, что нет, самолет не самый безопасный транспорт, и первую строчку в рейтинге занимает… лифт. Тогда я сильно разочаровалась в себе: «Вот дура! Чего ты боишься, Мисс-Рациональность? Сама же учишь других, что эмоции – ничто, а потом, будучи до мозга костей городской девушкой, боишься такой херни, как лифт?» Выяснилось, что во мне немало лицемерия.

Двери закрылись, и я нервно смотрю в пол перед ними. Я пробую представить себе те прочные механические конструкции, которые двигают кабину и могут остановить ее в случае падения, но у меня ничего не выходит.  
Я не могу сказать, однако, что мой страх взялся с потолка, он был со мной не всегда. Я не помню деталей, но когда я была еще ребенком, я видела новость о том, как в каком-то жилом комплексе упал лифт. Не помню, кто стал жертвами, по-моему, это была женщина с ребенком. Меня тогда это, судя по всему, очень потрясло, хотя я не считаю себя впечатлительным человеком. Ну, что же поделать, так глубоко тот случай застрял в моем мозгу. Я никогда не пробовала вообразить себя на месте тех людей, и не хочу пытаться. Вероятно, станет только хуже.

Я в кабине одна, и компанию мне составляет только тихое жужжание, иногда дополняемое, вроде как, толчками. Я жалею о решении поехать на лифте, но слишком устала, чтобы подниматься самой. «Могла бы и потерпеть» - пренебрежительно говорит мне мое сознание и отвлекается на разглядывание того, что находится за пределами железных стен, мне же предлагая посмотреть на себя в зеркале. Оно право, мое отражение всегда помогает мне немного отвлечься от красочного представления шахты, вдоль которой протянуты кабели-органы, с ее опорами-костями, толстым нервом каната и лебедкой-мозгом. А еще у шахты есть зубы. Шахта живая, и ее бездна, обдающая горячим паром, всегда хотела и хочет сожрать меня. С закрытыми глазами образы рисуются лишь ярче. 

Лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, я стремительно выхожу, и мне кажется, что кабина за моей спиной с грохотом обрушается в темноту.


	4. Страх смерти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: смерть (удивительно)

Страх смерти куда глубже, чем банальное желание не забыться, оставив после себя как можно больше. Смерти боятся не из-за процесса, не из-за боли, даже не из-за действительно чем-то пугающего течения времени, и, конечно, не примитивный инстинкт заставляет человека стремиться сохранить свою жизнь. Причина в неизвестности. Нельзя представить, каким будет «ничего», и каково это – не существовать. Всю свою осознанную жизнь человек думает, чувствует, движется, и он не может понять, что сулит потеря всех этих аспектов. И, действительно, смерть очень трудно понять, ведь, в отличие от законов уже привычной жизни, смерть сделает так, что исчезать будет не то, что вокруг тебя. Исчезнешь ты. Напрягает? 

Страшная, страшная участь, которую приходится нести мыслящему существу – уничтожение собственного «я», ведь так отчаянно хочется сохранить себя, свою личность! Отчасти из-за этого существуют религии. Куда охотнее хочется верить в то, что после смерти ты продолжишь существовать в виде чего-то потустороннего или, например, переродишься. Суровая же правда об окончательном и бесповоротном распаде отпугивает. Никто не хочет надеяться на то, что в один момент от него ничего не останется. Память, продолжение рода, вклад в культуру и общество… Чепуха! Всё это относится к окружающим, всё это будет только призраком настоящего тебя. Даже при позитивном настрое и отношении к жизни, в конечном счете, тема о смерти окажется неубиваемой, и мысли эпизодически начнут всплывать. Это – бремя, которое приходится нести, будучи разумной сущностью с самосознанием. 

Еще более пугающей смерть делает хрупкость жизни и человеческого тела. Тонкие, стеклянные венки на пальцах, пигментные пятна, звук стука собственного тела – всё это кажется таким несовершенным. К смерти может привести любая случайность! Возможно, человечеству стоило бы обзавестись более прочным сосудом, который не позволил бы жизням так легко обрываться. Таким сосудом могла бы стать, например, виртуальная реальность, в которой жили бы цифровые копии людей, которые могли бы и думать, и чувствовать, и двигаться. Они бы только приобретали, ничего не теряя . Звучит вовсе не плохо, но что-то иррациональное внутри отказывается воспринимать такое существование как жизнь. Но неужели это что-то считает, что неотъемлемой частью жизни является ее заточение в хрупком смертном теле? Возможно, это так, но есть и другие причины.

Со всеми своими минусами, смерть – это то, что двигает человека вперед. За относительно малое время, что у него есть, человеку хочется сделать как можно больше. Смерть – это не только увядание и исчезновение, но и рождение. Рождение новых чувств, мифов, объяснений, рождение части культуры. Смерть – это целый культурный пласт. Возможно, люди будущего, победив старение и смерть, посмотрят на меня с кривой ухмылкой – мол, что такого важного в конечности бытия? Ведь это столько упущенных возможностей, столько горя и слез! Я пойму их. Но мне бесконечно интересно разбираться, как устроена жизнь, изучать отношения между людьми и искать границу собственного «я». Без существования смерти я бы не смогла. В конце концов, смерть делает жизнь значимой.  
  
Смерть делает жизнь интересной.


	5. Что такое красный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он не был художником, но очень хотел бы.

Он не понимал других людей, когда они говорили о синеве неба, о зеленой насыщенности травы, восхищались розовыми закатами и бледными, ровными в своей умиротворенности желтыми восходами. Все описания цветов были для него пустым звуком, и он не чувствовал полноценности в своей картине мира. К недопониманию, к казусам, связанным с цветовосприятием, можно было привыкнуть, но его постоянно волновала мысль о том, как это отвратительно: смотря на светофор, ориентироваться лишь на положение огней, а не на их цвет.

  
Он не был художником, но очень хотел бы. Разочарование настигло его, когда много лет назад, он, маленький мальчик в группе таких же маленьких детей, рисовал небо. С облаками, с солнцем, горящим на полотне. Он рисовал жирными смелыми мазками, несмотря на то, что не видел истинной природы своей натуры. В ясную погоду, небо было для него лишь белесой скатертью, покрытой равномерной светло-серой глазурью. Она была обесцвеченной, но какая разница, если всё вокруг было таким же, но темнее, грязнее, угрюмее? Ему нравилось небо.

  
Все свои краски он видел как разные оттенки серого, и подбирал цвета, исходя только из их тона. То, что он видел на бумаге, определенно походило на небо, и он улыбался, не обращая внимание на косые взгляды окружающих. «У тебя неправильное небо, - сказал тогда кто-то, - оно уродливое». Тогда он не понял, но пару лет спустя осознал, каким, должно быть, бардаком казалось его «небо» окружающим. Грязная какофония цвета, сумасшедшие смешивания, отсутствие хотя бы намека на упорядоченность… Должно быть, если бы воспитательница не знала о его недуге, она немедленно повела бы его к психологу и сделала бы выговор его несчастной матери за недостаток внимания к психике ребенка. Но тогда она лишь покачала головой: «Кажется, это не твоё».

  
Тогда всё пошло по наклонной.

  
Ему хотелось выражать свои чувства ярче, чем он мог позволить. Он был закрыт в своем узком черно-белом мирке, и со временем его недопонимание образа мыслей окружающих превратилось в злую зависть. Он скрипел зубами, слыша, как люди буквально в красках описывают что-то: синее небо, зеленая трава, розовый закат, желтый восход… «Идите вы все нахер!» - вскрикивал он-подросток, не в силах выслушивать дальнейшие рассказы о жизни. В горле его стояло ощущение, что с цветовым восприятием он терял что-то еще. Что-то очень важное. Никто не мог ему объяснить, что означали цвета, и мир казался пустым.  
Он подставляет свой нож к моей шее. Он воет, хнычет, но его хватка крепка, и я нервно сглатываю.

  
\- Скажи! – вырывается из его горла вопль, - что значит красный цвет?!

  
Я медлю. Откуда я знаю? Я никогда не задумывался о таком, и цвета всегда были для меня совершенной обыденностью. К тому же, красный не так часто встречался в жизни. В природе, за исключением ярких окрасок животных, это совсем редкое явление, а в городе… В городе красный обычно представляется маленьким пятнышком – блюдцом светофора посреди серости бетона.

  
\- Дружище, послушайте! Я совершенно ничего не могу сказать вам по этому поводу, возможно, вы ошиблись, вам нужен не…

  
\- ГОВОРИ!!!

  
Он тяжело дышит, он смотрит на меня полными гнева и слез глазами. Легкая хрипотца в его голосе, казалось, разрывала его горло, когда он переходил на повышенные тона.

  
\- Я вызову полицию.

  
\- Я прирежу тебя быстрее.

  
Звучит абсурдно, но я знаю: он серьезен.

  
\- Ладно, ладно, только спокойно… Красный, красный, красный… Красный – это огонь. Стихия! Вы когда-нибудь видели газовую плиту? Были рядом с ней? От нее идет тепло. Представьте, что это тепло во много-много раз сильнее! Оно движется, пылает, сжигает всё на своём пути. Этому теплу ничто не может противостоять, и языки так вьются… вьются… Каждый миг картинка другая. Опасно, но завораживающе. Языки образуют единую как бы массу, как бы облако, но жаркое и колючее, и это облако светит красным… Красный – это мясо и кровь, теплая, вязкая, страшная. В ее оттенке можно задохнуться. Когда я вижу много крови, мне кажется, что я тону. Меня всегда напрягало то, как сильно человек, не смотря на все попытки абстрагироваться, связан со своим телом. Вершина природы – человеческий мозг, может быть навсегда обесточен каким-то нелепым обстоятельством! Кто-то неудачно поскользнулся, кто-то подцепил какую-то заразу, кто-то поймал пулю от другого человека, коему был дан приказ стрелять в таких же людей. Это страшно. Красный – это смерть. И, как не странно, жизнь то же. Мы внутри всё равно красные.

  
Он всматривается в самые недры моих глаз, и дикий, хищный оскал постепенно сползает с его лица.

  
\- Продолжай.

  
\- Хорошо. Красный – это внимание. Вы видели светофоры, вы ведь живёте в городе, верно? Красный яркий, его видно с самого большого расстояния. Он моментально привлекает к себе взгляд! Красный почти что кричит о себе, когда видишь его: Остановись! Не смей! В конце концов, обрати внимание на эту распродажу! Понимаете? Это то, что ярко прорезает серость города с его сумасшедшим ежедневным ритмом. Вокруг бетон, автомобили, толпы людей, и всё это смешивается в единую кашу, но что-то горит красным, и ваш мозг моментально вырывает это из общей картины…

  
\- Понимаю.

  
Его хватка ослабела, ярость в глазах потухла, и нож, угрожающе целящийся в мое горло, опустился. Огни дороги за углом сверкали на его лезвии, прорезая темноту пугающего закоулка, где стоял я и этот мужчина.

  
\- Наконец, - начал я, не дожидаясь указов, - Красный – это торжественность. Праздник, торжество, играет оркестр, и всё это будто окутано красной лентой. В красные одежды одевают музыкантов, офицеров, лошадей, дома… Улицы, асфальт, небо. Всё красное. И в театрах красные кресла, красные кулисы, красная сцена, и во дворцах стены покрыты красным бархатом, и на красных креслах сверкают золотые заклепки. Они похожи на клубнику. Ах да, клубника! Красный в природе великолепен. Маки, ягоды… Это сочный, живой цвет. Он противоположен наиболее частому зеленому, и от того приметен. Красный выделяется на фоне остальной природы, но не чужероден ей…

  
Он приложился головой к моей груди, и из его глаз потекли слезы, но не такие, как в начале нашей встречи.

  
\- Спасибо…


End file.
